<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry! by gold_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442605">Sorry!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ink/pseuds/gold_ink'>gold_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OXQ | Ordinary x Quake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerts, Fluff, Injury, Meet-Ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ink/pseuds/gold_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joong got hurt at a concert</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy! Give me a shout on twitter, @vodoberry_ 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joong was having fun. Keyword being was. Let's go back to the beginning, shall we?<br/>________________________________________</p><p>"Joong hurry up!"</p><p>"Hold on P'! I don't know what to wear!"</p><p>"What clothes are you choosing from? Your black hoodie or your gray hoodie?"</p><p>Joong pouted, putting down the two hoodies in his hands.</p><p>"Pavel shut up! Joong just wear the black one, that fits better on you."</p><p>He heard Dome's advice and decided to go with it. He grabbed his phone, keys and his wallet, stuffing them into his pant pocket.</p><p>"There he is. You got all your stuff?"</p><p>Joong nodded at him. The three of them headed to Pavel's car. Dome rode at the passenger seat and Pavel sat at the driver's seat.</p><p>"Awww why do I get the back seat again? Can't I ride shotgun?"</p><p>"Shhh Joong. Be quiet, daddies are talking."</p><p>Joong just rolled his eyes as Dome slapped Pavel's arm for the comment. </p><p>"CONCERT TIME! WHOOO!"<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>"I still can't believe you go us tickets!"</p><p>"Of course I did! Am I the best big brother or am I the best big brother?"</p><p>"You're the best P'"</p><p>"Hear that babe? Joong said I'm the best," Pavel said as he slung his arm around Dome's shoulders.</p><p>"Of course he did," Dome answered fondly, as he kissed Pavel's cheek, interlacing his fingers with Pavel's.</p><p>"Uggggh stop with the PDA. Its like seeing my parents kiss."</p><p>Pavel just chuckled at that as he peppered Dome's face with kisses.</p><p>Joong shook his head, laughing at their antics. Ahhhh he can't wait until the concert starts!<br/>_________________________________________</p><p>Joong was jumping up and down, glowsticks high in the air as he sang along to the band playing at the stage. </p><p>People were bumping into each other. Joong has been elbowed at his back far too many times for him to count. But Joong doesn't really mind, he was enjoying himself still. </p><p>He lost Pavel and Dome in the crowd, but he's pretty sure they're making out somewhere. It doesn't matter, he was having the time of his life, and he'll probably find them somewhere after the concert.</p><p>Joong was waving his glowstick more frantically, spinning around in circles as he jammed to his favorite song. It was during the chorus, during his last spin, that something a bit pointy and hard came into contact with his left orbital.</p><p>"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"</p><p>Joong couldn't really do anything but groan in pain as he clutched at his left orbital.</p><p>"Oh my God. Let's go to the infirmary! Hold on to me, okay?"</p><p>He groaned as he nodded, his eye throbbing in pain. He vaguely heard the stranger yelling and asking people to move and let them pass, and quiet mutters of Why is this guy so tall?</p><p>They finally reached the infirmary, or what Joong assumes to be, considering he couldn't open his eyes just yet. He was told to sit by the stranger. A few minutes later and he felt something cold press into his left temple. He slowly removed his hand from his eye and let the stranger press an ice pack to it. He cringed from the coldness of the ice pack as he took it from the stranger, adjusting it on his eye.</p><p>"I'm really so sorry. I can't believe that just happened. Are you in pain? Do you want to lie down?"</p><p>Joong just nodded his head, as the stranger slowly helped him to lie down.</p><p>The stranger left his side for a bit, although he was still nearby, Joo g catching bits and pieces of what is probably a phone conversation with someone.</p><p>He felt the stranger sit down beside the bed. He would usually talk to him,but Joong can't really talk right now.</p><p>"Uhm... I'm really sorry, again. For elbowing you, accidentally. I hope it doesn't bruise that much. If you do need medical attention, I can pay for all the bills! Oh, uhm... I'm Nine by the way."</p><p>Nine...that's the stranger's name?</p><p>"I'm... Joong."</p><p>"Oh! Uh, nice to meet you? Tho I'm guessing it isn't very nice to meet me huh?"</p><p>The stranger- Nine, had a very nice voice, Joong noticed. Melodic and soothing, he could somehow tell that the stran- Nine- is a good singer.</p><p>"Its okay."</p><p>Well it wasn't, but Joong wasn't going to let Nine take all the blame. He was pretty careless too, after all.</p><p>"Oh, uhm my friends, Ben and Earth, they called someone? Like a nurse or something I think, so they can take a look at your eye. I hope there's no broken bones."</p><p>Well, Joong hopes so too. He tried to sit up, getting a but dizzy from laying down. Nine helped him sit up slowly. He just sat there, holding the ice pack to his orbital, as silence enveloped them.</p><p>"I think the ice is all melted. Let me change it."</p><p>Joong let the ice pack go as slim fingers took it from his grasp. He heard a bit of clanging and rustling as Nine changed the ice for the pack. </p><p>Joong tried to slowly open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Nine as he came closer to him.</p><p>Oh my God he must be the hottest person I've ever seen.</p><p>"Here's the ice pack. Do you want to hold it or should --"</p><p>"You're really hot"</p><p>Nine, very quickly, changed from a casual expression to blushing tomato red.</p><p>Oh God, Joong cursed his brain to mouth filter.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I was just caught off-guard you know? But its true tho--"</p><p>"Joong?"</p><p>Joong stopped his rambling as he looked at Nine.</p><p>"Thank you. You're really good looking too," Nine said shyly.</p><p>Joong looked down, tho maybe a bit to quickly, as proven by the sudden stab of pain in his left eye.</p><p>He felt the bed dip as Nine sat down beside him. Joong looked up, slowly this time, to see Nine bringing the ice pack closer to his eye. Joong let him hild the ice pack in place. Joong, in a sudden burst of courage, put his hand at Nine's waist, pulling him closer to him to get him in a more comfortable position and he eas met with no resistance. They stayed in that position for a while, Nine moving from time to time as his arms get tired. Nine stood up for a second time, changing the ice from the ice pack yet again.</p><p>Joong watched Nine move about, the pain in his eyes now reduced to dull throbbing.</p><p>"Hey Nine?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"After this, would you go put on a date with me?"</p><p>Nine stiffened, his body tense. Joong held his breath at the reaction? Was he too overconfident? Maybe he didn't mean it when he said he found Joong good looking. He has a swollen eye for fuck's sake! Oh God this is gonna be so awkward. Should he take it back? Should he say it was a joke? What does he even say?</p><p>"I like movies."</p><p>Joong's mental rambling was cut-off by the soft voice?</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"There's a new movie next week, at *** mall. I can buy the popcorn."</p><p>Joong let the statement process in his brain. A goofy smile stretched out on his face as he understood what the other was saying.</p><p>"I'll buy the tickets. 7:00 PM sounds good?"</p><p>"Uh-hm. Its a date."</p><p>Nine came closer to him, placing the ice pack near his orbital again.</p><p>Just as Joong was about to speak again, Pavel and Dome, together with two men and a nurse came bursting inside.</p><p>"Joong! What happened to you? We heard you were-- are we interrupting something?"</p><p>Dome stopped at his worried ramble as he saw their position.</p><p>Joong smiled cheekily and shrugged. </p><p>"A bit."</p><p>Nine just shook his head and covered his face with his hands, the ice pack lay forgotten at his lap. </p><p>"Wow Nine, I never would've thought that you'll go for guys that you injure."</p><p>"Ben, shut the fuck up."</p><p>"Awww Nine, he's pretty cute tho."</p><p>"Earth! Shut up!"</p><p>Between Pavel continuing to tease Joong, Dome being his protective self. Ben making fun of Nine and Earth making Ben jealous, and a nurse prodding at his eye, Joong felt pretty happy. As he locked eyes with Nine, a soft smile in his face, he knew things were going to get much, much better.</p><p>Who knew getting elbowed at a concert would land him a hot boyfriend?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>